Deeper Love
by fangirluk
Summary: He thought he knew the real her. But was there more he didn't know? And was something about to get in the way?
1. The Beginning of the End

Patricia POV

We were never happier. The fireworks display was perfect. I had finally reconciled with Eddie and the way he called me "yacker" like every other time before made me smile like every other time. I will always remember that morning we first met and all he could think of was Harry Potter and how we've grown together. He helped me take down the walls I used to protect myself and he taught me to trust again.

Eddie POV

She looked amazing. They way we held eachother under the stars watching the fireworks made every other worry and issue go away. At 17 I fell in love with the girl of my dreams. I only wish I had the courage to tell her that. I wanted too and had tried so many times but what if she didn't feel the same? I almost lost her to Ammut and I didn't want to risk losing her again. Maybe prom would be the perfect time?

"_Students, as we are coming up to another end of a school term, the staff and I have organised a prom for you all." __Mr Sweet said in his usually enthusiastic tone._

The whole school year cheered as they heard this through the intercom.

"_Ugh." Patricia moaned in slight disgust._

Eddie was surprised. He thought that as they were finally happy that she would enjoy going to the prom, especially with him. He was finally going to tell Patricia how he truly felt about her.

"_What's wrong yacker? He asked._

She looked at him as if she had something to hide and then walked away. Eddie thought she knew she could trust him but maybe he was wrong.

"_She's been like that ever since our prom last term, whenever someone mentioned the word "dance" or "prom." Fabian said cautiously. "No one knows why, and you already know what Patricia is like so no one dared ask her what's wrong." he added in a more sarcastic way._

Eddie pretended to laugh with him, but inside he knew that something bigger was wrong. He thought he knew the real Patricia. The girl who always had to have the last say was suddenly the only one saying nothing. Something was wrong and Eddie and no matter what everyone said he was determined to find out what.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic chapter. I know its pretty short but considering its my first im okay with it. Chapters will get longer and will probably be posted every second day, depending how busy i am. **

**Reviews will be much appreciated:)**


	2. Warnings

Patricia POV

I wanted to tell him, honestly but I was scared he would treat me differently which was the last thing I wanted because now everything seemed to be perfect! I put on a brave face and pretended everything was fine even though deep down, I was crying inside.

Eddie POV

We walked home hand in hand making the most of our time together. I took Fabian's advice and decided not to ask Patricia about what happened in school earlier. We weren't in any of the same classes except History and so walking home from school seemed to be the only place we could be together alone. What Patricia didn't know is that I had a special date planned for her.

They were walking side by side along the beautiful green gardens, planted with fruit trees and fresh flowers when Patricia stopped Eddie for just a minute.

"_Eddie, I just want you to know that i'm so happy here in this moment."_

"_Me too yacker, me too!" he replied back happily. "And I have a surprise for you."_

"_Really? What is it?" Patricia said joyfully._

"_Woah, easy there." He laughed. "Meet me tonight in the kitchen, 6 o'clock. Then all will be revealed."_

They kissed for a few short seconds and then walked off round to the house. His arm around her shoulder and her arm around his body.

Walking into the living room, they decided to get a head start on their history project as they had made sure that they we're partners so they could spend more time together. So they sat down and got their books out.

"_Family trees? Could she have picked anything more boring? Please, i've had more fun clipping my toenails." Patricia said in a humorous but serious way._

"_Oh come on Patricia, it could be fun. Who knows what we will discover?" he replied, slighty more enthusiastic._

Patricia was about to reply when Mr Sweet walked in, wanting to speak to Eddie.

"_Eddison? I understand Miss Denby has got you family tree projects?"_

"_Yeah! I'm so excited to find out about our hist..."_

Mr Sweet cut Eddie off.

"_No!" He shouted. "You are not permitted to begin looking at any of our past. Do I make myself clear?!" He shouted louder._

"But Dad."

"No buts Eddison, my decision is final!" _Mr Sweet stood his ground and remained tough on his son._

Eddie remained calm in front of his dad but he was angry and upset that he was so against him looking back at his ancestors. Patricia heard the conversation, stood up and tried to comfort Eddie.

"Are you okay Eddie?" she asked him sympathetically.

"Yeah, i'll be fine I guess. I won't let anything spoil our date tonight!"

They hugged for a minute, both holding on to one another tightly. After they finally let go, they went their separate ways, both heading to their bedrooms to get ready for the big surprise date.

* * *

**Just wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. ****I'm having a lot of fun writing this and i have got some great chapters coming up for you guys!**

**I have decided that i kinda like the idea of having shorter chapters because it means i can keep you guys in suspense and hopefully always wanting more so that's how its going to be from now on.**

**Also, I will be putting in HOA references from the show as you can see and more characters will be introduced at a later stage :D**

**ENJOY:D **

**- Joanna. **

**Twitter: fangirluk**


	3. The Date

Patricia POV

It was 5.30pm, I had finished all my homework and Amber insisted she'd help me with my outfit for the date. Nothing to dressy but nothing to casual. After many different choices leading up to 5.55pm I had chosen my black leather trouser leggings, my black wedges and my white pep plum top and of course I had to finish it with some bracelets and my leather jacket! I couldn't help wonder though if Eddie was definitely okay after the run in with his dad.

Eddie POV

I wasn't going to listen to what my dad said. I was going to search my family tree, just not as part of the school project. I had to know what he was hiding. But I didn't let anything get in the way of my date with Patricia. So I picked out my denim jeans, brown boots, a white t-shirt with my checkered shirt over the top. And of course I finished it off with my leather jacket! I got to the bottom of the staircase early waiting for Patricia. I even picked up some flowers and chocolates for her. I couldn't wait to see her.

As Patricia walked down the stairs, Eddie stopped and looked at her for what felt like hours. He couldn't grasp how beautiful his girlfriend looked.

"_Wow, you look amazing." Eddie said with the biggest smile on his face_

"_Your not so bad yourself." She replied _

They both laughed and he took her round the shoulder and walked her to the kitchen.

"_So you going to tell me where we're going then?" She asked him _

Eddie brought out a scarf and put it round her head.

"_Think of this as secret" he said._

This made Patricia so happy because it reminded her of the date they had last term when she blindfolded Eddie.

He walked her out the backdoor and into the courtyard conservatory. There he had laid out candles and decorations along with Patricia's favourite meal. Pizza and chips of course!

He took the blindfold off and he could see Patricia's face light up with joy.

"_Aw Eddie, this looks amazing! You did this all for me?" she asked him._

"_I told you yacker, your the only one I want to be with and I'd do anything for you." he replied sensitively._

They sat, ate and talked about anything for about an hour when Eddie had another surprise for Patricia.

"_Eddie, this has been the best date ever. Thank you." She told him happily._

"_Wait! There's more." he said._

"_More? Eddie I don't deserve someone like you." she told him softly._

"_What are you talking about? Of course you do." he replied with assurance in his voice._

He walked her outside and together they got into the taxi waiting outside.

"_So where are we going now?" She asked._

"_We, Patricia Williamson, are going to...a Sick Puppies concert." he cheered._

"_Omg, really? I can't wait, omg Eddie, you are so amazing!" she replied ecstatically._

Patricia leaned into Eddie and he held her happily as the taxi drove away.

* * *

Eddie POV

Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

Patricia POV

Could this moment be any better?

* * *

**Again i just want to thank everyone for the reviews i've been getting, im glad your liking it because i'm having so much writing it.**

**Because i'm from the UK, sometimes words i use in this might not be what they say in America for example. If there is anything you don't understand, let me know and i will be happy to tell you:)**

**So i've just had a major breakthrough in this fic and i can't wait to publish the new chapters:D**

**ENJOY! :)**


	4. Fights and Worries

Patricia POV

I still can't believe he did this for me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world and I knew no one else would take me to see the greatest band of all time. But of course we had to get home before Victor found out and grounded us for being out before curfew.

Eddie POV

I was happy, she was happy. This night was perfect but at the back of my mind I still wanted to ask her was wrong about going to the prom. So after the concert finished I took her outside and tried to ask her.

"_Why? Why do I need to tell you anything?! she shouted._

Eddie knew straight away that this was not the right time to be asked her at all.

"_Congratulations Eddie, you have ruined a great night." she added._

"_Why? Why is it so bad that you won't tell me? I can help, you can trust me Patricia." he replied_

"_Its none of your businness weasel!" she snapped. "Just leave me alone!"_

She ran round the corner and Eddie could see she was almost in tears.

"_Patricia wait!" he shouted as he tried to run after her._

But she was gone. No one was insight, he tried phoning and texting her but he got no reply so he jumped into the next taxi hoping she had gone home.

* * *

Eddie POV

Why would she run off like that? And where is she now? I have to find her. Maybe she's at home and she is safe.

Eddie ran into the house and saw Fabian with Mara doing homework on the diningroom table.

"_Fabian, Mara. Have you guys seen Patricia?" he asked worryingly._

"_No." they replied in unison. "We thought she was with you." Fabian added._

"_Ugh, well she was but then we got into a fight and now I can't find her and she won't answer her phone." _

Mara stopped him continuing.

"_Eddie, you know Patricia she's probably just ignoring you because you upset her or whatever. She'll be down here by breakfast." she said._

Eddie wasn't convinced as he paced around the livingroom in distress. He was about to leave the house and go look for her when Victor locked the door.

"_Its 10oclock, you have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to her a pin drop."_

"_But Victor I have to..." Eddie said as he tried to get past him._

"_Bed! Now boy! Before I tell your father and have you removed from this school." Victor replied in his usually no nonsense tone._

Eddie POV

Mara was right. She'll be back by morning and everything will be fine. Won't it?

* * *

**So that's another chapter done and so far i'm really happy with how this is turning out and i can't wait to hear what you all think:)**

**Reviews have been AMAZING! Thank you and please keep them coming so i can see if you guys are enjoying:)**

**I put Fara in this chapter, not so much as a couple (yet) but i'm still trying to decide how to create their storyline.**

**Got some big plans for Patricia and Eddie so you better keep reading xD **


End file.
